Plots, house calls and kidnapping Sasuke
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: She'd just wanted to see what Sasuke's house looked like, maybe even have tea with Mikoto if she had time. Looks like things would be more complicated than she'd thought, especially with Mikoto shoving random Uchiha in her face, left right and centre!


**prompt! modern au. sasuke invites his childhood friend sakura over to the uchiha mansion, and the older uchiha men (obito, madara, and itachi) seem to have taken quite a liking to her. they each try to woo her while sasuke is just so confused and unable to protect his friend from his own family cx**

**Another prompt given to me on my tumblr that I thought I'd share with you all. If you're interested in sending me any, my tumblr name is 'stonemedusa' and I'm happy to write up any Sakura pairing you send my way!**

* * *

Sakura had always wondered about Sasuke's living conditions and why he refused to have her and Naruto over.

Sure, Naruto she could understand, she didn't have him over much herself.

But she was the perfect house guest!

As long as she didn't lose her temper, and even that had toned down as they'd gotten older.

She'd known the man since they were 8 years old, and during the 14 years she'd been his friend, he'd never once mentioned visiting his house.

He and Naruto would come over to see her all the time, especially after she'd moved out and gotten a place of her own.

Maybe he was ashamed that he still lived with his family? He didn't need to be, Naruto had only _just_ decided to find his own place as well.

Enough was enough.

She needed to know exactly what was going on at his house!

000

"No Sasuke, we're going to your place and that's final." She declared, pulling down the posh looking street and into the richer part of Konoha.

He may have been her best friend, but that didn't give him the right to sit there pouting like a five year old. It was honestly embarrassing.

"My family all live together Sakura, I don't want you to be subjected to their scrutiny." He mumbled, avoiding her gaze as they turned down another road. "My father isn't the nicest man and mother…well, she'll probably try to get us together…"

"Oh please, I work with Kabuto, I know how to put up with men who think the world belongs to them. And I'm pretty sure I can deal with Mikoto, she's been so nice all the other times we've seen each other!"

She tuned him out as he continued mumbling his reasons, her mind on the lush and beautiful houses surrounding them instead.

She really should have kidnapped him sooner.

000

Stepping out of her car in awe, Sakura gazed up at the mansion before her, her 'new' car looking extremely out of place amongst the million dollar ones on either side.

"Sasuke….you're fucking with me, right?"

"I told you we should have gone to see Naruto instead. We can still go now, Mother hasn't seen you ye-"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" A female figure squealed from the front door, the elegantly dressed woman quickly making her way over and launching herself at the pinkette. "Sasuke, why didn't you tell me you were bringing your friend over?! Oh, it's so good to see you, it's been years!"

"Mikoto! I'm glad to see you as well!" The pinkette exclaimed, poking her tongue out at the pouting boy over his mother's shoulder. "I finally 'convinced' Sasuke to let me come over, I just couldn't stand not coming to have a look at your house, you've always told me such nice things about it. I can see they're all true…"

Detangling herself from the giddy woman, Sakura took a step back, straightening out her pastel blue sun dress as she went.

Good thing she'd decided to dress up a little and forgo the jeans and t-shirt.

"Sasuke, I'm disappointed in you, making a nice girl like Sakura drive all the way here! You should be ashamed." His mother scolded, her small frown locking onto his fidgeting form as she locked her elbow with the pinkette's, guiding the startled girl to the door.

'Well, this was unexpected…' she thought to herself, her confused face melting back into awed as they stepped through the front door and into the large mansion.

Everything was so elegant and refined, she felt so out of place, like she wasn't meant to be here.

Oh well, she could deal with it for the next few hours, Sasuke was her friend and she wanted to get to know this side of him.

"Mother, do you know where father put the trading folder?" A voice questioned from their left, a mildly familiar form met her eyes as she looked at the man, his indifferent face looking over at them as he walked closer.

"Oh, I'm sorry Itachi, I'll go grab those for you. This is Sakura Haruno, A good friend of your brothers! Sakura-chan, this is my eldest, Itachi. He'll wait here with you while I go grab some forms, okay?"

She was gone before the pinkette could even finish nodding.

Sasuke had come up next to her, his body tense as he and his brother locked eyes, their suit clad forms fitting in with the atmosphere perfectly.

Oh right, he'd mentioned their rivalry before.

She turned her attention to the taller man before her as he strolled closer, breaking eye contact with his little brother and catching her hand in his, bringing it to his lips before she could even squeak out a hello.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Haruno, I've heard a lot about you from mother." He spoke softly, his breath brushing the back of her hand before he straightened out and slowly released it.

"Um- It's a pleasure to meet you as well Uchiha-san, I'm glad to finally be meeting you, your brother speaks about you all the time." She managed out, a small blush coming to her face.

"All good things I hope."

'Yeah…'good' things'

"Absolutely Uchiha-san! Isn't that right Sasuke?"

"Hn" Just great, he was back to single syllables. It was 3rd grade all over again.

"Please, call me Itachi, I'd be honoured to hear it fall from your beautiful lips."

'What?'

"Alright…Itachi-san."

"I found them! He'd put them in that damned drawer again. I've told that man a thousand times, 'Keep things out in the open', but does he listen to me?" Mikoto's voice announced as she wandered back into the hall, her smile growing at the sight of Sakura's blush. "I'm so happy you're all getting along! Just wait until Obito gets here, he's always wanted to meet your friends Sasuke!"

"Mother…please tell me you didn't…" Sasuke started, his face paling with each word that left his mother's mouth.

"I just gave him a call, he said he'd be over right away, how lucky is that!"

'Obito?'

"I'm going to go show Sakura the library!" Her best friend announced, grabbing her hand and pulling her up the stairs before his mother could get another word out.

000

She was slightly out of breath by the time they made it to the large book filled room, her friend leading her to the very back before sitting at an older wood table.

Why couldn't she have a library like this?

Oh right, she didn't get paid enough.

"Good god, why did she have to invite Obito! Hell, even Shisui would have been better!" Her dark haired companion muttered, his head hitting the table as he slumped forward.

"What the hell Sasuke, you can't just run out on Mikoto like that!"

"Sakura, keep your voice down! He's probably already here!"

"Who's already here?" she was confused, why the hell was Sasuke acting like this?

"SASUKE-CHAN!" bellowed around the room, her companion shooting up and letting out a yell of his own. "SASUKE-CHAN, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

A blur of black and orange entered the room, her first thought was 'NARUTO!' and her fist instinctively clenched, but as it pulled to a stop before them, her next thought was 'Huh?'

It seemed someone other than Naruto liked orange on their clothes.

"Cousin Sasuke-chan, there you are! And this must be your friend Mikoto told me about last time!" The excitable man before them grinned, his t-shirt and dark jeans bringing a smile to her own face as he hugged Sasuke tightly.

Until he was hit on the head.

"Sasuke! Don't hit you're cousin like that!" She exclaimed, kneeling down next to the eye patch wearing man and inspecting his head. His shaggy hair brushed his eyes as he looked up at her, exaggerated tears gathering as he hugged her suddenly.

"Sasuke-chan is always so mean! I don't know how you can put up with him Pretty-chan!" He called, sniffing as he let her go slowly.

"Sasuke-_chan_. Apologize. Now." She seethed, the mans warm eyes looking at her in astonishment as his younger cousin grudgingly did so, muttering about how she did the same thing to him on a daily basis.

This man couldn't have been more than a few years older than them, his face slightly scarred on one side and an eye patch covered one of his bright red orbs.

Damn Uchiha's and their pretty eyes.

Looking back to him and smiling like she did with her younger patients, the pinkette decided to introduce herself and take his mind off of Sasuke and his foul attitude.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, It's nice to meet you…" the man said nothing, just continued to stare at her in wonder.

'What is going on with everyone today?' she pondered as she lent closer, intent on making sure he was okay.

"That's Obito, the one Mother called before." Sasuke chimed in, still grumbling to himself behind her.

"Obito-kun…It's nice to meet you, I'm sorry Sasuke was so mean."

"Y-you're an angel…" the man muttered before turning bright red and running from the room, leaving the two young adults silently standing there, the pinkette still kneeling on the ground.

"MIKOTO! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE WAS SO PRETTY?!"

000

After the eventful trip to the library, Sasuke had decided to show her around some more, giving her a full tour of the house. Room after room went by and she had absolutely no idea where she was anymore.

Seriously, how did they find their way around this monstrosity of a labyrinth?!

Hours ticked by and Sakura knew she'd have to go soon, her next shift at work was scheduled for early the next morning.

Telling Sasuke this, he agreed with her, slowly beginning back towards the entrance to the house.

"I still don't see why you never let me and Naruto come over before this…I'd have loved to be here when we were younger, can you imagine playing ninja in all these rooms?!" She queried, a chuckle coming from her friend as they remembered all the mischief their group used to get into years earlier.

"He still plays ninja from time to time, isn't that right little Sasuke?"

Another one? Just how many people were in this house?

"Madara." Sasuke growled out, his body tensing as he turned around to face the man. "What are you doing here?!"

"I drove little Obito over before, and I just couldn't leave without introducing myself to your friend here, especially after all the things we've heard from your mother." The long haired man said, getting closer with every word.

He was taller than anyone she'd ever seen before (Not counting Kisame, but he was more of a fish in her opinion.) His long hair spiking out randomly, his dark button up and pants making him seem more intimidating than he really should be.

What was with Sasuke's family and black? Obito was the only one she'd seen actually wear colour.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss, I'm Madara Uchiha, But please, just call me Madara." Taking his outstretched hand and blushing slightly as he kissed it, Sakura replied, her eyes flicking over to Sasuke when the man didn't let go of her hand.

"Sakura Haruno, It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I'm afraid you've never been mentioned to me though…"

"Ah, not a problem my dear, I'm Little Sasuke's uncle on his father's side."

Getting fed up and pulling her hand away from the man forcefully, Sakura gave him a nod, her face frowning slightly as he smirked at her playfully.

Damn Uchiha men, why must the always look so attractive?

"Well, I'm sorry to say I was just on my way out. It was nice meeting you Madara-san, I hope we run into each other again someday."

'Another damn playboy, I knew there was one in every family, but come on…'

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go say good bye to Mikoto and be on my way."

000

As the pinkette's car pulled out of the drive way, Sasuke turned to his ecstatic mother, a suspicious look on his face.

"Mother, what was all that about? Why did you have to introduce her to everyone?"

"I want a pink haired baby in the family, Sasuke, and it _WILL_ happen."

"That's why you're always talking about Sakura during family get togethers?!"

"Your cousin is a wonderful man and he needs a nice, caring girl in his life to look after him and keep him in line, Sakura would be perfect for him! She'd also be able to straighten out your pervert of an uncle if those bruises you used to come home with say anything. And your big brother needs someone to distract him from his work, someone to bring a little light into his world." She reasoned, her dark eyes looking at him sharply. "You know I like Sakura-chan, she's such a polite and kind girl, she and Naruto are the reason you're the way you are today. I owe them a lot, and if that means finding her the prefect husband who'll look after her and treat her like a goddess, then I'll do it gratefully."

"Mother…"

"If it doesn't work out with these three, we still have Shisui, Izuna, maybe even Kagami, he's been looking so down lately now that his wife left him! You have dozens of cousins Sasuke, and I will have pink haired babies running around, you mark my words!"


End file.
